


Save Me

by Ventus_chaos



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Billy saves his girl, F/M, Fluff, Love, Rebecca and billy have an daugther, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventus_chaos/pseuds/Ventus_chaos
Summary: Rebecca's current boyfriend doesn't seem like as nice a guy as he seemed at first. Her daughter can't watch all this anymore and decides to look for her biological father with the help of the BSAA. Only he doesn't know anything about it.





	1. Chapter 1

Her mother's screaming penetrated into her room. He did it again. He hit her again. Tears ran down Luisiana's cheeks. This time it was apparently about a certain chain that was important to her mother. With trembling hands she pulled her cell phone out of her trouser pocket and wrote to her best friend.

18:48 Luisiana "She is beaten again. . ."

18:48 Polly "Again? You're gonna have to do something! Shouldn't we let my dad in on it?";

18:49 Luisiana "I do not know. I don't want him hurting her any more. "

18:49 Polly, "How can he not make him noticeable in her work? She walks by Chris and Co every day, doesn't she?";

18:50: Luisiana "Mum wears only long-sleeved clothes. No more t-shirts. She tries to cover it up or takes some of the meds she actually has lying around as back up. I already told her to break up with him, but. . . . she's not gonna make it. . .  
It's about her dog days right now. . . I'll try to get to her. . . "

18:55 Polly "Do that once. Moira's worried too. But are that those dogtags?";

18:55 Luisiana : "Yes. . . . . I'm trying to get them, maybe we can find him, who means I have to talk to your dad and the rest and say that. . . you know";.

WHUMS WHUMS, "Open the damn door!";

18:56 Luisiana ";I'm gone. He's banging on my door. . . "

Quickly she hid her cell phone and went to the door. "What do you want?";

";Open the door!" "Never!" screamed Lusiana under tears."I am your father! So open the door or something will happen to your mother!"

"YOU are not my dad's asshole!" Luisiana screamed at her mother's friend as she opened the door. "Do you really think that guy with whom your mother stepped into the box at the time is interested in you? You're a crazy accident! "Luisiana ignored him and went to her mother and helped her up. With care, she looked into her eyes. "Everything's okay my darling ....", her mother whispered to her "I just fell in bad spirits ..." "Fell down unfavorably ... yes, no, it's cool!", She answered while she brought her mother into the bedroom. "Do not mix yourself up!", sayed David Angry whereupon his girlfriend intervened "Let my daughter out of the game David! She did not harm you! "Because of this sentence he beat both women. "Rebecca Rebecca I have to say that here! Already forgotten? If it was up to me I would put your worthless daughter on the street! If you have not fucked that criminal in the past, you would not have that brat on your neck! "As he spoke these words, he left the house. He slammed the door. Shortly thereafter Rebecca started to cry and gave her daughter her dog tags with the sentence "Take care ..... they belonged to your father ....." 

School was a welcome change to the domestic violence of her stepfather. Today she was picked up by Barry Burton. What happened from time to time. "Morning Lucy," Barry greeted her. "Morning Barry!" She threw her school bag in the back of the car and sat down next to Barry. "Where's Polly?" "Already away at school. By the way, today you're sorry ... ", Barry explained" Polly came to me she worries about you and Rebecca. Besides, that's just a confirmation for me now that's wrong with Beccy ... Besides, are not these your mother's dogtags? She never gave who else, and let us never know exactly what's on it "Luisiana answered Slightly offended " I always think it's great that you will introduce me to your plans ..... but yes those are the Mum .. ..she gave them to me so that David does not get them ..... "  
She sighed, "But maybe you can help me with something...... You can track other people, can you?" "Yes, why?" "Good.... Do I explain as soon as we are there and everyone is okay?" Barry nodded and drove to the Hq of the BSAA. On the ground, he led them into a large room. There, the former team members and friends of their mother gradually trudged in. Jill, Claire, Leon, Chris, and Barry.  
Everyone warmly welcomed Luisiana. Of course, everyone knew her. Her mother got her at 18-19 and without her help all this would probably not have been possible.  
The first thing that struck Jill was a big blue spot on Lucy's neck and pointed out, "What is lucy?" "I.... I'm doing the latest martial arts at school..." "Okaaay.... what a one the..." hacked Jill. Lucy lay on the floor with a quick-set Kotegaeshi.  
She knew the reactions of Rebecca, who she was hiding. So her daughter was easy to see through for her. Lucy was lying on the ground and realised she was trapped. "Now.. Lucy what's going on!"  
The young girl started stuttering. Everyone looked at Lucy. "Now there's no going back..." she shot it in her thoughts. "Mum and... I we will be....beaten at home by David...." "Please what? Why?" Chris reacted angrily. Rebecca was like a 2 little sister to him because she was only a year younger than Claire. "David beats us as I said. Mum more than me..... He insults me more and thinks that My Biological Father is a jerk and pedophile bastard and is not interested in me..." "What kind of idiot that..."," Claire quipped, "And I thought Neil would have been bad...." Lucy laughed slightly but continued to say, "I think he also......" Her mouth was dry "Mum screamed and was locked in the bedroom......." 'Now don't Beccy say she's being raped? I grab the asshole!" it came from Chris and wanted to go straight away. But his little sister Claire kept him on "Chris let it! Lucy should tell us more."

"But Rebecca is rap..." "CHRISTOPHER! Let it go!" Claire moaned. There was also concern for her friend Rebecca in her face, but you shouldn't rush it came to her mind.  
Carefully, she took the teen in her arms, "Is there more to know?" "Yes....... Mum and David fought back last night......," Lucy whimsical, shoving her mother's chain onto the table  
"It was going around here...."  
It was a silver chain from the military. Leon grabbed them directly and investigated this suspicion. "Billy Coen.... is engraved here... okay what does that have to do with Rebecca?" Leon passed the chain on to Jill. She rang when she heard the name Billy Coen. "Didn't Rebecca have written a report about a person called Billy Coen? So why does she have the chain of this criminal?"  
"That Billy Coen killed 23 people, according to the military's report..." Chris added.  
"Well.... Mum said. he would be my father...... and she says he's innocent...", Lucy pressed, "I believe her... because if he killed 23 people, why not Mum? She had been 18 for two months. And she would have bothered him then I think only! They wouldn't be alive without him......"  
"There our little professor had one-nigth stood with an jailbird," Leon laughed lightly, but was slapped on the shoulder directly by Claire "said the guy who likes his affairs like his food: Asian. Or what should I call these regulars meetings with Ada"  
"Shut up......," Leon quid, pulling out his flat man.  
"Can you find him? Please," she begged, ignoring Leon's "Please......" Finally, Barry talked again, "Rebecca believed in his innocence. And we all know our nest-checker. She's always had a good empathy. I think we should really look for him"  
"Yes please! He could be the only one to persuade her to leave her stupid Macker!" pleaded Lucy, slowly having tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Little We'll take care of it," Barry told her.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

It was a very warm day. In the gym, however, it was rather cool due to the existing air condition. The studio was very modern and in simple colours. The biggest area was reserved for the body building. Really crowded that day, probably most of the people were rather swimming in the outdoor pool or at the lake in this weather. Which was not to blame the people. Billy would have loved to be in the open-air pool now, but somehow the money has to be brought in. His job here was to take care of the customers and help with the training. Normally he always created the new training plans for each person and went through all the equipment with them. But today it was rather quiet. Bored he stood behind the counter and watched the few people who were there. Maybe I should ask if I can move up my break...before this one gets full again...', Billy thought and turned to his colleague "Is it okay if I move up my break and go and do some training myself? There's not much going on right now. Better do it now before it gets extremely crowded again..." "It's okay, but remember, if anyone needs help." Did it come from one of his colleagues who was sitting in his office having coffee. So Billy grabbed his water bottle and towel to go to the free bar area. Usually that area is very crowded, and mostly occupied by male prostitutes. A lady very rarely strays into that area. Billy himself went to the dumbbells to warm up his upper body.

After some time 3 strangers came into the gym which Billy himself did not know, but let his colleagues take care of them. He himself continued to lift weights. But don't read the look off the 3 gentlemen. 'Of course I have to wear my muscle shirt today... great idea Billy...' thought he thought but he pushed these thoughts away again 'I don't have to be so paranoid all the time...'. But he kept listening to the stranger figures at the counter.  
"Yes, we're looking for a man about six feet tall and looks like this. According to our estimates, he should be around 40," said the one man. This one was very muscular, and wore a T-shirt with the BSAA imprint. Another man, who was a little slimmer, said, "It would be very important to talk to him." There was a brief pause, "Wait... the description matches one of my colleagues. I'll go get him. Please wait here"

"Alex...there are some people over there who want to talk to you...", Billy was approached by his colleague and sighed and nodded "I'll take care of this for you..." He got up and went forward. The woman and the men showed him a BSAA and DSO identity card. So Billy pointed to the office to talk to the gentlemen and told his colleague not to come into the office. "Excuse me, I was just in training. To what do I owe the honor?" he tried to get all this over the table quickly and wiped his face with his towel to wipe away his sweat. "My name is Chris Redfield, this is my partner Jill Valentine and my partner Leon S. Kennedy. According to our records, you must be the person we were looking for," said Chris as he grabbed a chair and turned around. There was a certain tension in the air. Jill kept in the background watching the boys. Instead of Chris, Leon continued to talk and leaned against the door to prevent Billy from leaving. "We assume you know this lady here." He showed Billy a picture of Rebecca and looked deep into his eyes. 'What....that's Beccy....shit.........next to it that seems to be the other woman there...but...', it shot into Billy's head as he was taking a sip of his protein shake, and then answered without a hint of anything, "I don't know any of these people, I'm sorry. I may have turned out a little small but I look pretty" For a short time there was silence and everyone stared at each other. Billy tried not to let it show and overplayed his thoughts. 

He only hoped that Rebecca was just fine. What worries he had about the little one "Are you sure? "Leon went on and looked over at Jill, who was getting something out of her pants. She threw something silver at Leon. Leon caught it with one hand and examined the object. He turned the object so Billy could see it too.   
"Mh....if they don't know Rebecca.......how come this has been with her for a while," Leon held HIS dog tags in front of his nose "How could this be Mr. Coen?" Now his breath stopped "Where...where did you get these?...." a trembling lies in his voice  
"Is somebody walking on ice right now?" , Chris spoke coldly and stared at word for word at Billy.  
Billy had to sort out his thoughts first 'Why do they have the necklace? Didn't Beccy want to hand it over? What ...why.....' As Billy gathered himself, a certain kind of rage came into his voice "What about Rebecca! What have you done to her!" "MISTER COEN!", Chris was now called out "WE didn't do anything to our colleague! What have you done to her!" "I haven't had any contact with Rebecca for years!" "Then what are you doing with her necklace?! Tell me WHERE IS REBECCA!" "CHRISTOPHER REDFIELD! My goodness... Outside they have a sand bag, so if you have aggression, have fun... or find a rock! Or do I have to call your little sister first?" Jill grumbled and Chris became subdued "1... Did you ge-Christopher me? 2...don't ever call me that again and 3......please read Claire out of it......." "Oh, who's afraid of their little sister?" Jill laughed but then turned back to Billy to talk to him. "Sorry ... Chris is sometimes ... a little impulsive ... Beccy is like a little sister to him." "And is apparently afraid of his actual sister... What did she do?, Billy asked with a slight laugh and Leon looked at him with a grin "Well, it's more the question what she didn't do" A quiet laugh went through the room "But we have to continue with the unpleasant things..." Jill continued "But Rebecca, she seems to mean a lot to you, doesn't she?" Billy just nodded and stroked the dog tags with his thumb. He calmed down a bit right away.  
"Rebecca's had that necklace since... the incident. You know the one I mean. "She wore the necklace at all times and didn't let any of us know what it said."  
"July 23rd, 1998... I'll never forget that night... Rebecca saved my life then..." Just breathed Billy while he looked into Jill's eyes. She pushed him to see another image but he was shaking slightly. She sat down next to him "do you know who that is?" There was a young girl in the picture. With long brown hair and brown green eyes. "She looks like Rebecca... but I'm sorry, I don't know the young lady... Seems very rebellious though ..." Billy answered truthfully. Now Jill laughed slightly and kept on talking while the two boys behind her bickered on "Well...dear Billy... that's your daughter" she tried to teach him gently "Please...what? oh you........" Billy stuttered "I have a daughter...wow.... how old is she?" "Lucy is 14 years old", Leon spoke now and looked at Billy who was calculating visibly in his head "That can...really be true...Shit ey.... we really hadn't paid attention then..." he laughed dryly. "But no we were young and stupid...I should have talked her out of it...but how are they doing? Was Rebecca having a hard time without me during the pregnancy?" The smile on Jill's face disappeared a little "Well we didn't have it easy after the incident at the Mansion. And then our little one got pregnant. So we made sure she got out of America as quickly as possible... She was one of the most wanted people left on the Stars Team because of her knowledge in bio-chemistry...but then she moved with her parents to Canada. The rest of us all followed later. Her parents weren't so happy now that their only daughter was pregnant by a guy she didn't want to talk about. Jill explained to him, "But right now, we have slightly different problems." "Well, at least she was okay when she was pregnant... I just feel like crap that I wasn't there to support her... But you sound like there's something else... something bad...", Billy replied which imprinted itself on Jill's face. He saw that her face, which had just been so happy, became a very sad one. Something was wrong. Something was wrong. "Right now, Rebecca's in a relationship that's not, how shall I put it... ...very good for her. Lucy asked us to look for you..." Silence  
This information first had to fit into Billy's mind. Why? How could something like this happen? 'I should never have left.......... I should've been there for Dollface...' he thought. Single tears escaped his eyes. "'What can I do?' "'We'd like you to try and talk to Rebecca... and we'll take care of the rest." Leon now said "But first you should get to know your daughter.

Luisiana was taken into an empty room by Barry after he got a call from Leon that these Billy had been found. In the room was only a table and two chairs.  
"Nothing will happen to you, we are watching you from outside. We want to know how he reacts to you," Barry reassured her. "But according to Jill's first impression of him, he seems to be as nervous as you are. He apparently reproaches himself". Lucy just nodded and sat with her back to the door. "Okay... I'm just really scared... But I'm glad" She didn't want to see him directly. Although I was happy to see him for the first time. But what if your mother was wrong She had to let herself be surprised.

After 5 minutes the door was opened again and a big man entered the room. Carefully he went to the table and sat down with Lucy. "Rebecca?" the man breathed barely audible. His opposite shook his head and cried slightly "You must be mistaking me for my mother......But you can call me Luisiana Lucy...." "You look just like Rebecca...", the man breathed. Lucy smiled slightly "Mom told me about you when I was little... She used to go on and on about this ominous Billy Coen, if you don't mind me saying." Carefully she stroked the dog tags on the table in front of her. "I have so many questions right now, but my biggest one is, what exactly do you have to do with all this?" "Well....I'm 14 now.....Mum had me when she was 19, fleeing Racoon and Umbrella..." There was a short silence "Mum is now 34.....according to her you are...you are my....father...." That sentence still shocked Billy somehow. The girl before her is supposed to be his own daughter? For 14 years he knew nothing about her and now suddenly he's a father. Yes Jill had warned him but still... It seems so surreal.  
The only right reaction for him right now was to stand up and hug Lucy. "Being a father is something I never thought about myself...but after what we did back then, it should have been clear to me," Billy laughed as he let go of his daughter. She was super surprised about this positive reaction from her biological father. "But you Lucy...how is Rebecca?" "That's one of the reasons I came looking for you, besides the fact that I wanted to meet you. Mum's got a boyfriend at the moment, so..." "Those quotes are really starting to freak me out. "Yeah... he beats us... she beats me... I have blue spots regularly but mum... "Rebecca gets slapped?! By whom? Where?!" "At home....", Whispered Lucy "She doesn't listen to me, maybe she hears....shit..." Her phone rang. "I'm going to answer it and put it on speaker...this is David.... Mums macker..." With shaky hands she took the call.  
"Yes hello?"  
"Where the hell are you!?"

"Hello, yes, school was good. Nice weather..."  
"Get to the point, brat"  
"With Polly....."  
"At the Burtons'?! What did I tell you NOT TO LOOK FOR THAT!"  
"But you have nothing to tell me!"  
"I am your father! Come home or your mother can get it!"  
"You are NOT my father!"  
With that Lucy hung up and started to cry. Billy went over to his daughter and held her in his arms.  
He tried to comfort her. "We have to go right there....", breathed Lucy "We have to go.....now....."  
"We've heard everything," Barry's voice was suddenly heard. "Everybody get in the van. Billy do you have a gun?" "No sir" "Well you do now. This is Rebecca's old gun. As an ex-lieutenant you should know how it works," said Barry. Billy and I are going!"

Rebecca only heard her boyfriend scream on the phone. He was on the phone with Luisiana. Apparently, once again, she wasn't doing what he wanted. "I just need to distract myself," Rebecca whispered nervously as she made the beds. She heard David come into the bedroom. "Calm down Beccy," she thought. "He won't hit you again. With shaky hands she quickly sought her pill from her hiding place. 'Better safe than sorry...'  
The steps came closer and closer. Quickly she hid her birth control pill, which David was not to find. She is not ready to get pregnant again.  
The door was ripped open and Rebecca's boyfriend was in the bedroom. He closed the door and stood there so that Rebecca couldn't escape from the room "You're not in control of your brat again", David grumbled "You should have gotten rid of this accident long ago! "She is not an accident!" Rebecca tried to protect her daughter. "She takes after her father!" She tried to appease him.  
David grabbed Rebecca by the neck. "It's not my problem, you little bitch! You told me to go fuck wild strangers when I was 18!" As he was saying this, he squeezed the air more and more out of her. "Let....it....please...." Rebecca gasped. Her hands went to David's hand. Just before she went black, David released her and watched her sink to the ground. "If my property thinks it will turn against me, I must take action!" "I am NOT your property!" cried Rebecca with tears in her eyes. Her boyfriend laughed at her and said, "You're cute when you are in panic and fear Beccy.  
He pulled her back on her feet and pushed her onto the bed. "And you are my property whether you like it or not!" growled her tormentor and undressed her.Rebecca turned and tried to avoid his grasp "Leave me alone! I don't want this!" Her voice sounded increasingly desperate and broken.  
"Do I have to drug you again for you to obey me?" she jerked Rebecca, trying to resist. "No! But I don't want it! I'm not your sex toy."  
It cracked.  
Rebecca took another good blow and then she abandoned her power dungeon so it was easy for David to tie her to the bed and gag her.  
A grin came over David's face. "Now at least my toy will shut up," he growled into his victim's ear.  
The tears in her eyes only strengthened him. There she lay now. Naked. Helpless and at his mercy.  
She felt his hands in a place where she didn't want them to be. "Why are you crying like that? You don't have that many bruises. "But I can change that."  
David looked at her breasts and laughed slightly " But we have to change her bust size. That is not possible because my toy has such small breasts. Maybe I should slowly exchange you for Lucy" he thought out loud "At least she is better equipped than you on top".  
Tears flowed down Rebecca's face. She didn't want to. She looked at David, pleading with him.  
"If you would just stop resisting........" he hummed with feigned sadness, "Or I really will have to turn to your dear little daughter.... will you, Beccy?"  
This can't be serious... I'd rather suffer than let him hurt my daughter....  
She shook her head in concern for your daughter. Her eyes still fixed on David "Good little Beccy. Today you'll get to see what I'm going to do to you instead of you little whore," he whispered as he began to penetrate his "property.  
Rebecca just wished she was unconscious or still losing consciousness. She doesn't want to hear any of this.  
It hurt while he did all this to her. She tried to suppress her moaning as much as she could, but that got her slapped again. "Why can't I hear your lovely singing," David growled again and kept hitting Rebecca, "So let me hear your moans, Beccy.  
David's voice became quieter and quieter for Rebecca. "At last," she thought as she finally lost consciousness.

Only after Rebecca's tormentor was finished did she awaken again. He was dressed again. She was still chained to the bed and gagged. David paid no attention to her but thought aloud, "My little toy... tonight it goes on."  
When he turned around she quickly closed her eyes again. 'Please please please don't notice I'm awake again,' Rebecca thought as David came closer. He stroked her body. It is now adorned with welts and bruises. "So you'll know when I'm back, Beccy," he whispered.  
Something cold but small was shoved into her. It was unpleasant but as long as she was tied up she couldn't get it out of her.  
She heard the laughter of David and wondered why he did this. But she noticed this quickly as soon as he left the room.  
It vibrated inside her.  
She was trapped in this nightmare. More and more she wished back the night of July 22, 1998.

Barry drove together with Billy in the car to Rebecca's house. "I hope nothing happened to the little one..." Barry murmured. To him, Rebecca remained 'the little one'. "And you, too, had survived Raccoon?" He tried to lighten the mood with Smal talk. "Yes... but only thanks to Rebecca. And she thanks me. We kept pulling each other out of the shit," Billy explained as he took a closer look at Becky's old gun. "I couldn't take the little lady seriously at first," he laughed and looked out the window. "Just because she looked so young," "I can understand that. The last point hasn't changed yet," Barry laughed now. Billy carefully stroked the stars symbol on the gun in front of him. " But we became friends in time... and well... I could never quite forget her..." "Just about the fact that you slept with the little one is one thing. Her parents didn't think it was so great, you can imagine "I know... actually I shouldn't have done it.... But she wanted to..." Billy defended himself. Barry gave him a laugh "I don't doubt that, Billy. Otherwise, she wouldn't have carried the child either." He turned the car into the street where Rebecca lived. David's car came towards them. But this one did not notice Barry's car. But Barry saw David, and could identify him immediately. "Okay, Rebecca will be home alone. We just passed her boyfriend." "Okay....but I'm going in Barry....it's my girlfriend", Billy mentioned "But Beccy is also one of my best friends" "I know but it's my girlfriend Barry! Besides, if you hurt anyone, you could get busted. I'm officially dead already. So I'm going in!" He pulled out a key. "Plus, I have this." With it, he got out of the car and went to the house alone.  
"I hope you're all right, Dollface," he thought. The key he held in his hands belonged to his daughter. He took it so he wouldn't have to break the door down.

Carefully, he entered the hallway. His gun drawn. His eyes fell directly on the small chest of drawers in the hallway. It was plain, but there was a single photo frame on it. The glass in the front was shattered and a crack went right through the picture. It had Rebecca and Lucy in it. The crack went right through Lucy,  
The two looked very young......22 and 4 at the most.......  
He never thought he would ever become a father and get such fatherly feelings.  
But who, unfortunately, was torn from his thoughts by a crying.  
He had had a goal after all! Where is Beccy? Cautiously he walked straight towards the bedroom. The crying became more and more obvious. "Don't worry, I'm here Beccy...."

Billy hesitated briefly as he reached for the door handle. Opened the door anyway and got a direct look into the bedroom. What he saw there scared him to death. His beloved girlfriend lay naked on the bed. Tied up and gagged and tears in her eyes. Rebecca's body was beaten green and blue. Scars and welts adorned her delicate body. There were choking marks on her neck. The asshole will pay for this,' Billy thought in anger.  
Rebecca started to pull her bonds when she saw Billy. He was alive. That was the most important thing for her, even if it was super uncomfortable for her to be lying here naked.  
"Dollface! Who was that?" said Billy quickly, but first he removed the gag. "I'll untie you, but first I'm gonna take this thing off you!" He threw the 'thing' into the corner and watched Rebecca fill her fears with tears, sucking up "I'm gonna get you outta here, princess".  
She was happy that HE was there, but still fear and panic dominated. "B-billy w... what are you doing here? Where is Lucy?" "None of that matters for now. You're getting out of here right now!" "Y-you can't... Billy gave her a questioning look at "If I leave... Lucy... she's in danger..." Rebecca kept printing. "Our daughter is with Jill. "Nothing happens to her. Unless the asshole means to mess with her and Chris, which I doubt." It came from Billy when he tried to break the handcuffs. Jill had given him a crash course in lock picking, you never know. Because of the last sentence it was quiet for a short time. "You said our..." "Daughter, yes. Who else but me should I consider Rebecca? But we can talk about that later in the car..." "Car? Please don't say David saw you..." "No... But the lock on the first cuff is on... here comes the second one"   
Silence  
Rebecca's face suddenly became red in the face and tensed her whole body. This did not go unnoticed by Billy. "What's wrong Beccy?" He stroked her cheek and saw her frightened   
"David will come back......." "How do you know that? He went to work." Beccy just kept quiet and looked at Billy. He unlocked the other cuff and straightened his girlfriend. Rebecca's hand went towards her private parts and tried to pull something out of them. Since Billy could put one and one together, he figured what the hell. "Can I honey?" Rebecca blushed. Did he really just call her honey? A thousand questions shot into her head, but she was gently pushed back onto the bed. "Would you please put his legs up... I know this is uncomfortable for you, but it'll have to be just..." "I... um... o... okay..."  
Billy could now see Rebecca's private parts. He saw directly what she was trying to pull out. "take my hand... if it hurts,squeeze it,okay?" "Mmm," she agreed. She noticed a pull downstairs. It was uncomfortable, but it passed quickly.  
"It's out now.......it was a vibrator.......apparently radio controlled.....", mumbled Billy but so Beccy could understand. "We're going to put something on you first and then we're going to see doctor Dollface."


End file.
